The present invention relates in general to computer equipment, and more particularly to a novel configuration of peripherals for a personal workstation or computer.
Conventionally, a computer comprises a main housing (central unit), and a keyboard and a screen both of which are physically separate from the central unit.
With portable computers, a single hinged housing has the central unit and the keyboard in a lower portion and a liquid crystal type screen in the other portion.
Such a configuration of the central unit and the peripherals is not optimal since in all cases the computer or its peripherals take up a large amount of space on the user's work surface. In addition, the presence of connecting cables between the various elements is simultaneously unattractive, impractical, and a source of problems in the event of disconnection or damage.
EP-A-0 398 055 discloses an electronic "notepad" having a flat, touch-sensitive screen. Such a device is small, being about the same size as a sheet of paper, and it is thick. It occupies a certain amount of space on a work surface. In addition, because its top surface is not plane, it can under no circumstances encourage the user to use it as a writing-desk or the like.
Document DE-A-35 11 353 describes an electronic notepad that can take the form of a flat keyboard and screen device. Which means that such an electronic notepad is similar to a portable computer of the type having a hinged screen when in its fully deployed position. Nothing suggests that such a device could be used as a writing-desk or the like, and it constitutes merely one more object taking up space on the user's work surface.
Finally, EP-A-0 251 492 discloses a microcomputer having all of its components mounted in a relatively thin housing and that presents a top surface that is generally plane.
However, since the housing contains all of the components of a microcomputer, that housing is necessarily relatively thick, thus remaining with the problem of taking up space, and not encouraging the user in any way to use it as a writing-desk or the like.
The present invention seeks to propose a novel configuration of peripherals for a personal computer, workstation, or the like, which is particularly practical and pleasing in appearance, and which does not pose problems of taking up space on the user's work surface.